The incoming call display of a mobile communication terminal, such as a cell phone, usually presents in two forms: sound and/or vibration. In current technology, these two functions are realized by a ringer and vibrating motor respectively. With the developments in communication technology and constant renewal in consumers' desires, cell phones have been gradually growing in functions and shrinking in size. That trend requires fewer components and parts to be compact in size. By using TML structure, a single device, which integrates the vibrating and sound function, can reduce the number of components and save valuable space in cell phones.